<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leave It To the Pro by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474472">Leave It To the Pro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peraltiago Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confident Jake Peralta, F/M, Fixing stuff, Fluff, Helpful Jake Peralta, Humor, Jake Loves Sex with Amy, Jewelry, Random &amp; Short, Romance, Sexual References, Worried Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy needs help, and Jake tries to step up... very big emphasis on 'tries'</p><p>(Rated M only for *minor* sexual references)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Peraltiago Moments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leave It To the Pro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another random idea that popped into my head. Nothing serious, just needed to write some humor, although I am pretty mediocre at it I think. So, I kept it short. Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'Shit! Shit! Shit!'</p><p>She should never have worn it, never. It was a rehearsal dinner for crying out loud, not even the real wedding. Why, oh why, would Amy Santiago risk something in the rehearsal dinner, let alone her late grandmother's necklace, was beyond her.</p><p>'Can't you just come to bed?' Jake groaned.</p><p>'Definitely not in the mood for sex, Jake,' she replied glumly, still working on the beads that had spilled all over the bedroom.</p><p>'Yeah, as if you'd ever be able to resist me, Santiago,' he teased instead, 'Just admit that you're too much of a wuss to have sex in the same home your entire family is in.'</p><p>'Fuck off...'</p><p>The words alone would have been strong, but they both knew she didn't mean it. Her tone was still half-playful, so not much to worry about. But the other half was very much frustrated, and Jake with his playfulness just wasn't helping her at the moment. </p><p>The necklace meant a lot to her; it and a ring were the only two things that served as a memory of her grandmother. She didn't remember much of her grandmother either, what with her passing when she was just four. And being the only granddaughter meant receiving some of her possessions later on. Plus, it didn't help her cause that her mother was strict about these things. She had made a comment during dinner about how no one, not even the bride-to-be - her cousin Lorena - was donning something fancy. </p><p>She turned around to face her boyfriend, who was now scrolling through his phone. He looked bored, but there was not much she could do to entertain him. Well, he knew <i>exactly</i> what they could do, but circumstances dictated that his plan had almost immediately been quashed the moment they stepped into the house. Well, he could at least help her.</p><p>'Get over here,' she ordered.</p><p>'Doing it on the desk, are we?' he suggested as he followed her command.</p><p>'Just shut up,' she said dismissively. 'I need a to get a drink, meanwhile you can add to what I've done.'</p><p>'So, basically just thread them?'</p><p>'Yeah, pretty much.'</p><p>'Okay... But, wait, what's in it for me?'</p><p>'Are you fucking serious right now?!'</p><p>He really could test her patience sometimes. This was so reminiscent of the Jake Peralta she'd known before - always pushing the limits. He knew how deep in the weeds she was. He'd heard the comment her mom and given her. He'd heard the entire backstory of the necklace at least twice today alone. And he still was being a massive jerk. Moreover, she knew what he wanted in return.</p><p>'Now, I see that what we are working on here is a <i>pearl necklace</i>...'</p><p>'Oh, my fucking God! You can be so disgusting sometimes! Just go to the bathroom and jerk off!!'</p><p>'Come on, Ames,' he said, this time more of a request or a whine, 'We haven't had sex in a week!'</p><p>When she though about it, he was actually right. They hadn't had sex in a week. And while that wasn't the longest time they'd not had sex, it was unusual, because they would always engage in coitus every other night more often than not. Maybe it was the relief she hadn't gotten for a week that was starting to pent up inside her that was also making her increasingly frustrated. She looked at him for a second, still in his suit, still very hot. If she was being honest, there was a part of her during the dinner that just wanted to pull him aside and give into her desires. Right now, those desires were winning the battle in her head.</p><p>'Fine,' she said, receiving a wide smile from Jake, 'But only if you help me with this, and only after.'</p><p>'You got it.'</p><p>The moment she left him alone in the room, Jake sat down on the chair she was occupied, acknowledging how warm it was, and decided to work quickly. He had a new incentive to do the work, one there was no way he was going to let go. And the job wasn't too difficult; it was just passing the main chain through each bead. It took him less than a minute to complete all of it and he was proud of his work. For a second he just wanted to admire what he had done, so he lifted the pearl off one end, sort of dangling it in from of himself. What he didn't realize was that the other end was still very much open, and the moment it was in the air, the beads poured down, onto his lap, and back onto the floor.</p><p>'<i>Fuck...</i>'</p><p>***</p><p>'How could you not know they were gonna fall right off, Jake? That's literally the problem we had!'</p><p>'I didn't know the clasp was broken too!'</p><p>'Wha- How else did you think we had the problem in the first place?'</p><p>'I don't know? That it somehow just broke?'</p><p>'How would it - Nope, forget it,' Amy said to herself, trying her best to calm herself down. 'And you think this is the best plan to get the beads out from under my bed?' she asked as she motioned to the vacuum cleaner Jake was assembling now.</p><p>For a second, Jake just stopped to look at her, almost giving her an <i>are you serious</i> look. But on the inside he was asking himself the same question. The matter of the fact was the gap between the floor and the bed was very little, and he was sure neither of their hands would be able to reach under. And even if they somehow miraculously could, he wasn't sure just how far the beads had rolled in. And so, after an awkward encounter with two of Amy's brothers, he had brought the vacuum cleaner to her room, thinking it would be the best solution.</p><p>'You got a better plan?'</p><p>'Just retrieve them,' she said frustrated, almost having no hope in him.</p><p>The moment he pressed ON, a series of clatters could be heard entering into the machine, giving both Jake and Amy hope. He looked at her smugly, almost to say that he was a pure genius, and she was never going to be as good as him. The fact that he had made Amy agree to have sex after this was a masterstroke, he felt. There was nothing new there, but it was just a new thing for him to gloat about. Oh, how he'd tease her for this night over and over again.</p><p>After they presumed most of the beads had been collected, Jake stood up, and Amy immediately went to take out the dust bag. </p><p>'That's right, you're boyfriend is a genius,' he began gloating.</p><p>'Yeah, yeah...'</p><p>'Now, I'm gonna lock the door and start getting naked. Till then you can fix your necklace.'</p><p>'Jake?'</p><p>'Oh, do you want to undress me instead? 'Cause that just makes it a million times hotter!'</p><p>'Jake....'</p><p>'Also, do you have a condom in your purse or bag? 'Cause I'm not sure I - '</p><p>'Jake!' she snapped, 'Did you first clean the dust bag or not?'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>He turned around to find Amy holding little beads, similar to the ones of the necklace, but dusty black in color. He then looked at the floor to find the inside of the dust bag to be of the same color too. That's when he immediately understood what had happened - the necklace beads had been sucked into the already unclean dust bag, and mixed with the filth.</p><p>'Well, look at the bright side - you got the beads...'</p><p>'Really?! That's the bright side?' she asked furiously.</p><p>'Um...' He was scrambling at this point, and he blurted out the one thing he could think of, 'We get to have sex now.'</p><p>Boy, if looks could kill, Jake would be dead long time by now. Amy was in absolutely no mood to joke, whatsoever, and rightfully so. Her problem had just increased in size, and Jake was just playing with her patience. She wanted to scream, to punch something. And if Jake didn't leave soon, she was sure he'd become her punching bag.</p><p>'Bathroom,' she said simply, pointing to the door.</p><p>'Are you gonna join me or...?'</p><p>'Get out, you dickhead!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is so very appreciated, as are other forms of comments. Kudos are cherished as well. </p><p>Thank you, have a great day/night!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>